


He should be here

by basuan



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Safe Haven, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basuan/pseuds/basuan
Summary: THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS!!!Thomas is thinking of Newt, Minho tries to reason with him.
Kudos: 4





	He should be here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one... It's sad yeah... and TDC SPOILERS!! Once again give some kudos or comment if you feel like it, they will be hugely appreciated <3 Enjoy this bit of angst *flying kiss*.

He should be here. Right next to him. There, watching at the ocean, in peace.

Thomas was sitting by the beach, just so waves couldn’t hit him. Only the hum of wind and sound of waves as company. He couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness inside him. Something, or someone, was missing. And that someone was Newt. It had already been over a year. Still, he couldn’t forget. Wouldn’t. Newt was there, in his thoughts, every minute of the day, and night. Nights were the worst. Nightmares upon nightmares. He thought, that when he’d get to safe haven, he would find peace. Be able to sleep properly, but no. Hope was a dangerous thing indeed.

“Hey Thomas! Get your shanky butt here and come eat!” Minho was calling for him from far away. Thomas didn’t respond, but got up anyway. His shanky butt was already hurting. He walked up to his best friend and tried to smile.

“You look like crap, don’t smile to me it’s creepy”, discreet as always. Thomas snorted a little. They started walking up to the camp in silence.

“Don’t you miss him?” He didn’t even have to say his name, Minho knew.

“Okay shank, listen.” He stopped and looked at Thomas. The boy didn’t meet his gaze. “I knew him for over two years. We went through all that klunk together. He was my friend the same he was yours. I don’t think none of us could have made it alive out of that shuck maze without him. And you ask if I miss him? You’re really starting to lose it. Now come on.” He started walking again. Thomas couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I know! I know all of that! And I know that you were closer to him than I ever was! Like you said, you were together in that place for two years. I could never match that. So why? Why am I the one like this, and not you? Why, Minho?” Even though he had shouted all that, the last sentence came out a whisper.

Minho stopped again. Watching him, in silence. Then he lowered his gaze. “You know Thomas. That time in the maze wasn’t pretty. Lost so many lives. So many…” He was lost in thought for a second. “But that’s not the way it goes, shank. We cannot mourn over everyone for long. Back there, when we lost someone, we kept silent for one day. If we didn’t do that, that wouldn’t do us any good. So cruel as it sounds, I learnt to get over deaths quickly. And that’s what happened with Newt, too.” Thomas winced at the name. “I haven’t forgotten, I never will. And I won’t stop missing him, either. But I’m not gonna sit around and cry about it for days. We need to live our life, Thomas. We’re safe now. Safe.”

Thomas nodded. He could feel tears behind his eyes, but they didn’t fall. He wouldn’t let them. It was time to stop. Minho was right, he needed to continue living his life. Start caring for himself, maybe find a partner… All that normal stuff. And now he felt like he could do it. With his friends here, he could do it.


End file.
